Chauncey
Chauncey (ベビーラ Bebīra in japanese languages) is the third Portrait Ghost that Luigi encounters and is the first boss of Luigi's Mansion. Chauncey is the son of Neville and Lydia and the younger brother of Henry and Orville. When Luigi first found Chauncey in the Nursery, located in the first area, the ghost was sleeping. In order to wake him, Luigi used his trusty vacuum to rock the rocking horse nearby. Chauncey then tried to "play" with Luigi by sending three teddy bears at the green plumber. These bears can be sucked up and won't come back. In an attempt to fight back, Luigi used his Poltergust to capture a ball next to the crib and shoot it back at Chauncey. But, this turned out to be a bad move, as Chauncey became upset over his "owie," complained about grown-ups being bigger than him, and ordered Luigi to become tiny! The green-capped hero landed in Chauncey's crib, miniature-sized, now staring at a huge Spoiled Baby! Soon, with his menacing rattle, Chauncey directed three gigantic rocking horses at the plumber, one by one, causing five HP of damage for each hit, then six large balls rained down onto the crib, causing two HP of damage for each hit. Five of the balls were ruined, but one was the same one and in the same condition as the one that Luigi hit Chauncey with in the Nursery. Luigi took the opportunity to suck the ball before it disappeared and redirect it back to Chauncey, now making him vulnerable. However, as the plumber was still small, Luigi would not capture Chauncey in one try. After his failure, the baby would romp around the crib, damaging Luigi ten HP if he was caught in his path. It would take three or four tries to capture the Spoiled Baby, after which Luigi would earn a special key, breaking the seal on the first floor so the plumber could explore it in his search for Mario. Physical Appearance Chauncey has a yellow jumpsuit that fits around his tail. He also has a white bib with a pink trim and sucks on a yellow pacifier. He's always carrying a pink rattle as well. His head is oval shaped and he has a slightly square chin. Chauncey's skin is blue and his eyes are yellow. He has a small tuft of dark blue hair on his head. Names in Other Languages Frames Image:Chaunce.png| Bronze Frame Image:Chauncey1.PNG| Silver Frame Image:Chauncey.jpg| Gold Frame Trivia *Even in Hidden Mansion mode, it is impossible to capture Chauncey in one try; the game forces Luigi to let go at forty-seven HP. In the PAL version, Chauncey is much harder as the rocking horses are larger and move in a wave left and right. He is also much faster when stomping around the room. *Chauncey made a small yet surprising cameo in Mario Kart DS, where portraits of him line the walls of the Luigi's Mansion course. *Chauncey was also visible in the form of similar portraits in the Luigi's Mansion battle course Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. *Before Chauncey is captured, the chandelier in the Foyer falls down upon being walked under, and, when it hits the floor, a Chauncey-like cry can be heard. After Chauncey is captured and safely in his painting, this trap mysteriously stops; it is presumed that Chauncey was therefore powering the devious chandelier by unknown means. *In the Nursery, pictures of a small human child similar in appearance to what one may expect a living Chauncey to look like can be seen lining the walls and drawers. While these pictures can be assumed to depict Chauncey before his death, such an assumption is contradicted by the fact that Chauncey's profile lists him as born as a ghost. However, he could not have been born a ghost if he was one year old at his death. *King Boo's laugh in Super Mario Sunshine is arguably very similar to (and may even be a reuse of) Chauncey's. *He is the youngest of all the ghosts with known ages. *Ironically and surprisingly enough, Chauncey can talk at the age of one year old. Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Portrait Ghosts